Raven : Problem
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Officer Dean Ambrose comes across a girl with a trouble past and present.
1. Chapter 1 : Rebel

Dean was sitting on top of his desk at the police station. Roman and Seth were eating doughnuts. Dean shakes his head."How do you two eat that crap?" Seth reply the same way you drink beer. Dean rolls his eyes and drinks his coffee. As all three are talking they saw a Randy with young woman come in hand cups. She has black messing long hair. Dean notices she looks pissed off at the world. She is wearing black skinny jeans and a tank top with an open red plaid shirt. Seth shakes his head."Really Raven you are here again?" She replies I came to visit you. Randy grabs her tightly. "Ouch, that hurts asshole!" Roman tries not to chuckle. Randy shakes his head."Walk!" Raven reply like a have a choice.

Seth has a smirk on his face as Raven walks off. Dean asks how do you know her? "She is here all the time .." Roman reply last time she fought a girl and we were called to pull her off her. Dean raises his eyebrows. "That little thing.. She like 5"6.." Roman reply, she fights like Chris Cyborg and she just turns eighteen. Seth reply I have no idea why she is always mad at the world? "So she is a rebel without a cause.." Seth nodded. Roman hears their boss John call Dean. Seth mumble what did you this time ? Dean reply nothing and walks into his boss. Dean looks at his Sheriff. "I need to watch something .." Dean follows John. He sees Randy sitting across Raven. Dean notices her light honey eyes with heavy eyeliner. "So are you going to tell me why you seem not to stay out trouble?"

Raven reply you brought me here without any reason. "Really, any reason?" Randy looks mad. "You are little spoiled Brat! That doesn't think the rules don't apply to you." Raven reply you want to talk to me about that! John tries not to chuckle. Dean asks how does he know her? Paul reply that is his step sister. Dean nodded. "When are you giving to learn your lesson!" Raven reply which one ? The one where you try to act all holy, yet you were ten times worse than me. Dean tells John, are they going to fight all night? John nodded."You should hear her last time Roman brought her in. Roman opens the door where Randy is in. Raven smiles at him.Randy reply I'm so done with you right now! Roman walks in. "You can't I'm your baby sister!" Randy shakes his head and gets up. "Uncuff her and take her home .." Roman gives him a serious look into Raven . John gets a call thru his phone. He walks out of the room. Roman walks to Raven and uncuff her. "Thank you .." Dean notice the bruise it left on her wrist."Why do you do this to yourself?" Raven reply this time it wasn't my fault."Like the time you beat up a girl." Raven replies she pissed me off. Dean chuckled. "That's not how you should show your anger. Raven reply I should used my words.. You sound Like Paul and Stephanie. "You mean your dad and mom." Raven reply you know they're not my parents. Dean notices her face got soft and eyes show she was hurt. "They raise you!" Raven reply because the lovely money they get for me. "That is not true .." Dean notice Roman was trying not to lie. "What else explains to raise your husband slip up?"

Roman shakes his head. "You are more than that! Let's go." Raven nodded and follows him. As they about to walk John comes to them. "Raven tries to stay still and not cause any problem." Raven reply I won't burn anything .. Roman is walking with John. "I don't like fire!" John smiles at her and shakes his head. Dean walks out and see her standing. She is clearly whistling and trying to stay still .He notices her nervous. Raven turns around and see him. She reads his name tag officer Ambrose. Dean nodded."Are you new here?" Dean reply I have been here for eight months."Hi, I'm Raven." Dean nodded."So you are the famous Raven?" She looks embarrassed. John turns to see Dean and Raven tells Dean to take her home.. It's past her bed time. Raven rolls her eyes . John tells her Good Night Raven.


	2. Chapter 2 :Tragedy

Dean is driving Raven home when he notice she making beats with her hands touching her leg. He thinks it's kinda funny. "which one is your house?" Dean is turning on Lincoln Street. He thought she was going to say something witty."It's the house .. Dean notice there ambulance , the police , and fire department by her house. Raven looks at Dean. **"Don't moved stay in the car !"** Raven looks at him . Dean gets out of the police car. Dean walks where other officer have the area wrap.**"What's going on?"** He notice everyone is quiet. **"I ask what's going on?"** Seth tells him they are dealing with a murder. Dean raise his eyebrows. Seth ask where is Raven? Dean turns around and points to the car. Seth does a double glance.

Dean see Raven passing threw him."You thought she was going to listen ." Dean rolls his eyes. He heard Raven let a loud scream. Seth and Dean running inside .They see Raven looking at her parents blood every where . They were shot and stab on the floor. Seth tells her not touch them . Dean walks behind her and pulls her back . Raven has tears in her eyes.**"I told you to stay in the car!"** Raven instead of fighting with him buried her face on his chest. Seth gestures him to take out her of the house. Dean hears Seth tells the rest of the office.**"You guys should stop her from coming in."** As Randy and John arrive at the scene they look around. Randy see Raven is with Dean. He doesn't say anything. John shakes his head.

Dean is trying to calm her down. As she looks up and see Randy."You should be glad it wasn't you." John tells Randy this not the time for it. Roman walks in lastly. He goes to Raven. She let's go on Dean and hugs Roman tightly."I'm so sorry ." Raven nodded. Roman tells her I need to stay with Dean."Why not you?" Roman tells her it's for her safety. Dean and Roman lock eyes. **"Come on Raven let's go."**

Raven goes with Dean's house. "Sorry for the mess but I didn't know I would have company." Raven nodded. She is a few inches away from him."Do you need anything?" Raven ask **_how long I'm going to be staying here?_ **Dean reply I have no clue. He turns the tv on . Raven goes straight to cartoons. Dean tells her he is going to change. As he change out of his uniform and walks out. He see her still in shocked. "You will be all right I can protect you." Raven tells him with your badge and gun. **"Mostly my gun** .." Raven gives him a small smile. He gives a blanket and pillow. Raven takes it. He notice she is shaking. Dean gives a coke."Drink it .. it should calm you down." Raven shakes her head."Do you ever listen ?" Raven shakes her head."I want to know who did this to them?" Dean reply we will find out but right now you need to stay put. Raven ask so you are my babysitter? **"More like bodyguard.**"

Raven looks away and goes back to the tv. Dean looks at her."You want me to hold you?" Raven gives a strange look."**I don't like people touching me."** Dean reply never would have guess it since you push a girl. "**She had it coming."** Dean ask what did she do? Raven stays quiet. **"She made fun of him because I technically adopted."** Dean replies so you punch her? "No I told her to leave me alone and she didn't stop." Dean nodded."Look I can related I had a interesting past but I change it around." Raven reply how bad was your past? Dean reply you don't want to know. Raven notice his eyes got dark. She flinch as Dean is about to get up ."**I'm not going to hurt you but you should rest."**


	3. Chapter 3 : Run away

As Dean is sleeping .He hears a scream and wakes up. Dean grabs his gun but soon notice it's Raven having a nightmare. Dean puts his gun down and wakes her up. Raven is full sweat."Hey you were having a nightmare." Raven looks at him a embarrassed look on her face. "It's fine you just need to .. " Raven notice he didn't know what to say."Ambrose Can I ask for an favor?" Dean reply you can call me Dean? "All right Dean ,Can I ask for a favor?" Dean reply it depends .. no leaving the house are under any condition. Raven nodded." It wasn't that .. Can you help me find out who killed my parents?" Dean reply I know they are working on it .. I don't even know If I will be on the case. Raven gives a sad look. Dean thinks she is good. "But I will see what I can do?" Raven without thinking touch his right hand. Dean smiles at her. His blue eyes connect with hers. "Raven Can I ask something?" She nodded. "Why do you and Randy not get along?" Raven took a deep breath and suck her teeth."Where do I start? He was the only child until I came along. He thinks I shouldn't be considered his sibling." Dean ask that is all? Raven nodded. Dean tells her if she wants anything to drink? Raven shakes her head. Dean gets up and get a glass of water. He heard Raven footsteps behind him. "How Come you don't have pictures in your house?"

Dean reply I don't like pictures. Raven mimics his face expression. Dean reply all right there, no memories I will like to keep. Raven asks nothing at all . "I have a few pictures with my friends, but that is all." Raven ask do you have something else you have to drink? " Dean reply beer .. "Great Can I have some?" Dean reply how old are you? Raven doesn't reply. Dean looks at her. "fine I'm twenty." Dean reply you are not eighteen? "Yes I return Eighteen." Dean looks her with a serious look . Raven looks at him and takes his glass of water. Dean has a smirk as she drinks the water of his glass. As they are both looking at each other. Dean heard his door open. Raven goes behind Dean."It's fine .. It's Roman." Raven shakes her head. Dean notices she grabs his right hand. Her hands are cold as ice.

Raven is relief when she saw Roman coming in."I didn't mean to scare you." Raven was still behind Dean. Roman told her he brought her favorite food. Dean notice Roman has a Ihop bag. Raven has a small smile."You were always a sucker for breakfast food?" Raven tells him like you are a sucker for a omelet .Roman goes to Dean's dining table. Raven go to Roman. She pulls for a hug. Roman hugs her back."You are going to be all right? " He hears her about to cry. "Is dean treating you, right?" Raven nodded."Is not that ? he is great." Roman asks what is it? "Remember what you told me yesterday about my parents? you were right?" Roman tells her not to think that. "I was going to apologize to them ." Roman reply you will at their funeral. Dean looks at him and shakes his head.

Raven looks at Dean as she pulls away from Roman. "You will start a new chapter in your life .. but at your parents' funeral just remember the good moments you had with them. Raven looks at Dean. He wipes the tears coming on her face. Roman is surprised to see Dean be delicate."Now try to eat something ." Raven nodded. As she sits down and tries to eat. Roman tells her not force herself eat. "We get it if we you don't to want to eat." Raven takes a bite of her pancakes and starts eating. Roman tells Dean they have to talk. Dean gets up and walks with Roman outside. "Do you know what you are doing?" Dean reply about what? "Be careful with her. She has a tendency to become attached to people." Dean reply, she just went something dramatic. "I wonder what was her excuses was before?" Dean shakes his head. As they head back inside the house they see Raven finish eating. Roman calls her name . Dean reply let me guess, she heard you. Roman rolls his eyes."Yep and she decides to run away."

_**Reviews are highly appreciated :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Coyote

Raven was upset by what she heard Roman said about and her dad knew the reason she starts to live with was ten and her mother didn't take of care of her. Raven tries to fight the tears. She has flashback of what her stepfather did to her. Raven arrived back to her parents house. She went thru the back of the house like she normally did. Raven open the door and see the blood is still everywhere. Who thinks shecould have done that to them. Raven goes to her room and grab a couple of things. It's mainly clothes and pictures.

As Roman leaves Dean drives to her parents house. He text Roman he found her. Dean walks upstairs and see Raven is in her parent's room. As he is about to walk in. Raven turns around and has a gun. Dean freezes. Raven shoots and it the bullet go over dean left shoulder."You would shoot at officer!" Raven reply why are you here! "I want to make sure you didn't do something stupid" Raven chuckled."I guess I'm too late." Raven smiles at him. "Can you put the gun down before you actually do shoot me?" Raven puts the gun on the bed."Come on let's go." Raven shakes her head. "Raven you don't have a choice. " Raven smiles faded. "I'm suppose to take care of you and you need to go with me." Raven reply I can take care of myself. "I know, but you need a sidekick." Raven notices he tries to be funny. "Let's go .." Raven shakes her head."Where do you want to go?" Raven reply anywhere. "I will take to a cool place I like to go, but don't try to run away." Raven nodded. "Is that a yes?

Raven reply yes I will not run away from you. Dean follows her as she leaves the room. As he is driving he noticed Raven flitch's easily. He wonders what happen to her to be like that. Raven notice Dean parks his car in the middle of the desert. She looks like he is crazy. "Come on get out of the car." Raven reply you want a coyote to eat me? " I doubt it that can happen, but let's find out. Raven makes a face. Dean mimic her face expression. Raven smiles and gets out of the car. "All right Walk with me." Raven hesitates at first. Dean asks do you trust me? "I only know in less than two days." Dean smiles. Meanwhile, Roman is back at the police station with Randy and had the day off. Randy asks John why is my sister with Dean? John reply because you don't get along with her and we need someone to protect her. Randy looks at Roman. "NO Thank you! Raven is every parent's worse nightmare." John shakes his head. John tells them they only one suspect. Randy asks who? "Her stepfather.


	5. Chapter 5 : Trouble

Raven thanks dean for the long hike as they were back to his home. Dean tells her no problem, but you have to go the police station. Raven makes a face. "you are not in trouble ,but John wants to speak with you." Raven asks Can I take a shower first? Dean nodded and walks with her to his room. Raven notices his messy queen size bed and everything else is organized. "The restroom is right here." Raven nodded and close the door.

Dean was watching tv when he hears his phone vibrate. He looks down and it's a old booty call.

Wanna hang out today?

Dean: not tonight I work today

He notices Raven, it's taking too long. Dean gets from the sofa and knocks on the restroom door. "Raven ,let's go !" She doesn't answer. He knocks three more times. "Tell me you didn't run away." Raven opens the door slowly . Her wet hair is down. She has a black shirt and blue jeans with flip flops. "No I just take a long time to get ready." Dean smiles and walks away. Raven follows him out.

As they reach to police station Raven walks in with opens the door with her."What a refreshing moment someone opens the door for me at the police station." Dean chuckled. As she walks a few more steps everyone turns around to look at her. Raven waves at everyone. Dean notice she is uncomfortable. "Come on walk with me." Raven goes to Dean desk. She notices Seth is not there. She walks to Seth's desk. "Is she her girlfriend? She is hot." Dean notice Raven is holding Seth picture with his wife in their Hawaii honeymoon ."Actually, that's his wife the been married for eight years?" Raven asks do you think they still have sex? Dean raises his eyebrows. "What you know the whole being marry equals no sex?" Dean chuckled. She knew she was nervous and rambling on. "I will to the list of things to ask Seth." Dean gets up from his chair and walks to Seth's desk. He gets close to Raven."Seth doesn't like when people touch his things. Dean takes the picture from her. Raven takes it back. Raven locks eyes with him. Dean notice she is teasing him. "You have trouble writing all over you?" Raven has a smirk on her face. As Dean licks his lips. "Raven !" Dean turns back to see Randy. Raven reply that's me."We are waiting for you ." Dean lets her past and follows her.

Randy tells Dean to stay outside the Confession room. Dean nodded. Raven sits down. John tells her we need to talk about something unpleasant. Romans tells Dean to the other room facing the mirror. Raven asks what are you going to ask me? John tells Randy to leave. Randy shakes his head. "I'm not leaving." John tells him I'm asking as your boss not your friend. Raven looks at them confused. Randy reply that's my sister. John mumble doesn't make it worse. Raven asks John what is it? You are going to ask me? "When is the last time you saw Bill ?" Dean notices the gross look on her face."My stepfather?" John nodded. "When I was ten and at court?" John nodded. "We want you to stay with Dean for the next couple of weeks until we figure out what happen?" Raven ask why you ask about Bill? John took a deep breath. "We are afraid that he got of jail for good behavior." Raven eyes got wide.

Randy nodded. "We want you to be safe ." Raven asks do you think he killed them? Randy reply no. John tells her no,not all . Dean notices they are not telling the truth. John tells her if he has any question to call him. Raven nodded."Can I go now?" John reply I can have one more question. "Did you go to therapy after what happen? " Raven reply you have my file and it will tell you everything. She stands up and leaves. Dean asks what happen to her? Roman reply I found today she was molested. I feel like an asshole for what I said earlier today. He gets out of the room and goes to his desk.

_Thank you for the reviews and feedback :) I'm enjoying writing this story and hearing your feed back._


	6. Chapter 6 : against you

Raven sees Dean on his desk texting. She smiles at Dean. He looks up and tells her if she wants to leave." Yes , let's go." Raven notice he looks uncomfortable. Raven ask what's wrong with you? Dean replies nothing just my thoughts running threw my head. "Is there anything I can do?" Dean reply no but thanks for asking. Dean smiles at her and his baby blue eyes connect with hers. He took a deep breath.

Dean and Raven make it back to his house. Dean sits down with her on the hears a knock on the door. Raven looks at him. Dean gets up and see threw peek hole."Damn ,it's Maxine!"Raven askss who is she? "A friend?" Raven reply is she your late night booty call. Dean rolls his eyes." I will take as a yes." Dean tells Raven to please go to the guest room. Raven listens and goes. Dean opens the door. Maxine is wearing tight club dress. "I told you I was working tonight." Maxine reply it will quick. Dean has a smirk on his face. She goes for a kiss. Dean stops her."As much as I like to I'm working." Maxine raises her eyebrows. "I'm serious ." Maxine reply fine, but don't call me back in a few days. Dean shakes his head. "I'm sorry Maxine." Maxine has a pissed off look when leaving. Dean closes the door.

Dean tells Raven she can come out if she wants. Raven comes out a few minutes later. She is wearing penguin pajama pants and a black tank top."Sorry about that?" Raven nodded and goes to the sofa where her blanket is. Dean notices her looking at him. He can't figure out what she is thinking. "Don't be all judgie ." Raven reply I'm not Judging you. "Really?" Raven reply I found it funny you had a booty call came out this late. Dean chuckled. "So you never had sneak someone threw you window?" Raven shakes her head. "No normally it was me trying not to get caught for sneaking out." Dean nodded."So what bad things have you done?"

Raven reply I'm not telling you you're a cop. Dean smiles. "I'm going to use against you." Raven shakes her head."I was just trying to know you." Raven ask what do you want to know? Dean reply what makes you act out? Raven reply I have a short temper .I always had one as I could remember. Dean asks have you ever try drugs? Raven reply have you? Dean chuckled."Is that a yes?" Raven reply I smoke before it numb me. "Numb you from what?" Raven reply things that I want not to remember. "Like what?" Raven reply Dean let me guess you know what Bill did? Dean shakes his head."Is that why you are asking all this question?" Dean reply no I was trying to get to know you. Raven can't tell if he is being honest."So what did bill did to you?" Raven reply you could read my file. Dean shakes his head.

"Look ,whatever he did to you It's wasn't your fault. " Raven reply thanks? Are you now going to feel pity for me? "No, but I understand more than you think." Raven notice his face soft up .His eyes look sad .Raven tells him she is getting sleepy. Dean nodded . He gently touches her face ."Good night Raven."


	7. Chapter 7 : feeling

**A few days later**

Dean and Raven got used to each other company. Dean was in his backyard with Seth yorkie Kevin. She was wearing shorts and a black loose tank top. As she moves a little bit tossing a tennis ball. Dean notice her tank top moves and see a small tattoo of a wings. Raven pulls her shirt down. Dean ask when did you get a tattoo? Raven reply a few months ago on my birthday. "What is it?" Raven reply it's Raven with Hawk wings. Dean ask Can I see it ? Raven reply no . Dean smiles at her. "I forgot you don't like people touching you." Raven reply no it's was to hide a scar. Dean throws the ball to Kevin. He brings back to Raven. As she smiles as she picks him up. Dean knew it was a good idea to have Kevin around.

Raven tells Kevin he need to rest. Dean walks back in with her. Raven puts Kevin down and gives him a new cold water."Do you still want to see it?" Dean reply sure. Raven pulls her shirt up. Dean notice the black and red tattoo by her rib cage. Dean decide to touch it he feels the scar."Who did this tattoo?" Raven reply a friend of mine. Dean nodded."Do you want to see my?" Raven raise her eyebrows."I'm joking I don't like needles." Raven smiles at him. "Seth is going to pick up Kevin in a few minutes." Raven gives him a sad look .Dean without thinking he touches her face."Don't be sad ." Raven tells him Dean don't do that. "_I hope your sadness don't last for long."_ Raven without thinking gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Dean is taken back. "Thank you.." Dean reply you welcome but .. Raven looks down. "I need you to remember that I'm taking care of you." Raven hears the doorbell. Dean touches the back of his head. Kevin barks and run to the door.

Dean notice she run after Kevin. Raven check it's Seth and opens the door. Seth smiles at her."I'm guessing Kevin is keeping you company." Raven nodded. Seth walks in and close the door. Dean is still in the kitchen. Raven goes to her to get Kevin toys in her room. Seth ask is she driving you crazy? "No it's not that." Seth raise his eyebrows and ask should I be worried? "No just I need to get of the house." Seth reply I can watch her for a few hours."Thanks that will be great."

As Raven come back to the kitchen. Dean has his keys in hand. Raven ask where are we going? Seth reply you are staying with me and Kevin."I have some errands to run ." Raven ask is maxine of them? Seth looks confused. "No she is not ." Raven has a smirk on her face. "Seth keep a eye on her."

A Few Hours Later

As Dean walk around town and enjoy being out . He pass a small ice cream shop. Dean does a double glance. He see a girl with long black hair. Her hair is down and has sunglasses on top of her head. She is wearing black pants and white top. Dean notice as the girl is turning around it's Raven she has Kevin in hand. Dean walks in. Raven is sharing her ice cream with him."You got to be kidding me ." Raven looks up and see Dean about to walk in. Raven smiles at him. "Really where is Seth?" Raven reply he is sleeping on your sofa."So you decide to leave?" Raven reply I was bored and I want Ice cream."Do you realize that you are putting yourself in danger?" Raven smiles faded. "Let's go." She listens and follow him. "Come on Raven you know you can't leave the house." Raven reply you know how annoying it's to be all day coup up. Dean nodded. As they get inside Dean's car Raven looks at him. "Are you mad ?" Dean reply no. Raven ask why are you so quiet? "Just thinking .." Raven ask about ? Dean reply what I'm feeling? Raven looks him a confused. Dean takes a deep breath. Raven ask are you annoyed of taking care of me? "No that's is not what I'm feeling." Raven notice they arrived at his house. "What are you feeling?" Dean looks at her with guilty face expression. Raven wonder what he is going to say. Dean looks at her eyes. Raven looks at him nervously. Dean goes for a tender kiss. Raven is taken back and kiss right back. His hands slowly touching her face. Raven is speechless. Dean pulls away and they lock eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 : control

Dean pulls away and looks at her."I shouldn't have kiss you .." Raven replies well you ready did it there no taking it back. Dean gets out of the car and run his hand threw his hair. Raven gets out of the car and waits from him to open the door. She walks in and put Kevin on the ground. Kevin runs to the sofa where Seth is sleeping. He lick Seth's face . Seth wakes up. He see Raven holding a cup a ice cream for him. Seth reply thanks? Raven smiles as he takes it. Dean notice she is acting like the kiss never happen as she past by him.

Seth ask how long were you gone? "Like two hours." Seth gets up and tells him he has to go. Dean nodded."What is wrong with you ?" Dean reply nothing. Seth gets his keys and leaves. Dean notice Raven is looking at a file in the dining room. He gets up and tells her she shouldn't be reading that."Seth forget this?" Dean reply please give me the file before you see something.. Raven doesn't listen. Dean tries to take from her . Raven moves a few steps away from him. Dean notice she is playing a game with him. Dean has a smirk as he blocks her from moving."Do you forget I'm way bigger than you?"

Raven reply no but which means you're are slower. Dean looks at her with a flirty look. He takes the file from her. Raven looks at him mad. Dean smiles and Raven comes to him. "Give it back!" Dean reply no you shouldn't be reading it. Raven reply like that never stop me before. Dean toss the file on the table and pulls her close to his chest."Why don't you just once listen to what I tell you?" Raven looks at his blue eyes."Because that is not in my nature." Dean reply neither what I'm feeling for you. Raven raise her eyebrows. "Stop making it hard for me." Raven ask I'm not doing anything. Dean looks at her . Raven touch his face. She goes for a tender kiss and Dean kiss her back. His hands go to her waist and pull her. Raven jumps when he sits her on dining room table. Dean notice she was nervous.

"We shouldn't be doing this ." Dean takes a step back. Raven pulls him back his shirt. Dean kiss this time passionately both getting into the kiss. Dean knew Randy would kill him if he found what they were doing. As his lips were going to move from her lips Raven slightly bite his lip. Dean smiles at her."Raven let's stop before .." Raven looks him innocently. Dean see headlights on his window. Raven looks at him and comes down from the table. She notice his bulge.

Raven tells him to control his hormones."Not a word ." Dean tries to calm himself down. "Don't worried it's Randy or John by the headlights." Raven hears the knock at the door. Dean try to adjust his pants. Raven opens the door. "Hey" Randy looks at both with a serious look. Randy ask are you going to let me come in? Raven moves a little bit and Randy comes in. Dean closes the door .Randy looks around Dean's living room ."How are you doing?" Raven reply good why are you here? Randy reply I'm trying to check on you. "I'm fine." Randy ask is Dean taking good care of you? "Yeah.."

Dean can feel the tension between them. "I came to tell you the funeral for mom and dad is tomorrow." Raven ask What time ? " Here is the thing John thinks It's not a good idea for you to be there." Raven ask Why not? "We think Bill can try to do something to you." Raven reply he would come after me in a funeral full of cops. Randy looks at her bad."I don't think he is that dumb." Randy reply Raven for once in your life listen for What I'm telling you. "NO ! I'm going to my parents Funeral! " Randy reply Why do I even try to reason with you? Raven reply it's not fair I don't get to say bye to them! Dean heard her voice crack. Randy reply you will but after. Raven hate crying. "Is that only reason you came here for?" Randy reply yes? Raven roll her eyes and walks to the guest room. Dean heard the door slam.

Dean knock on Raven's door as Randy left. "Can I come in?" Raven didn't answer. "Look I get why you are upset? You have every right to be." Dean slightly open the doors. Raven tells him to go away! Dean reply where do I go? Raven throws him one of the pillows. Dean catch it. He throw it back. Raven it's taken back."What you thought only you get throw things around here?" Raven gives him a small smile . Dean sits on the bed across from her. "So no throwing pillows at me anymore?" Raven gives him a mean look. "Are you going to hurt me?" Raven tells him to leave her alone."I should but I won't ." Raven and Dean both stay silent for a few seconds.

"I know something that could help you ." Raven looks at him nervously.

_**Reviews are appreacited :D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cemetery

Dean tells her to get dressed they are going to her parent's funeral. "But Randy told me not to go." Dean reply_ he did ,but who cares you need closure._ Raven smiles at him. Dean smiles back before leaving the room. Raven takes a quick shower. She decides to wear a black dress with a cardigan. Dean knows he has to wear a suit. He put on his white long sleeve shirt and his black blazer. He looks himself in the mirror. Dean brushes his hair back. He sees Raven at his door."Are you ready?" Dean reply yeah let's he turns around and see Raven. He notices her hair in a high bun. She has lightly black eyeliner on .Dean thinks she looks beautiful. He looks at her."Promise me you won't run away." Raven nodded."Stay by my side at all times." He gently grabs her hands. Raven reply what if I don't? "Raven I'm not playing with you." Dean notice she is nervous."Don't make me regret taking you ." Raven pulls her hands away from his. Dean looks at her confused. Raven reply fine, I will listen to you.

Dean and Raven arrived at the funeral as it has almost come to an end. Raven knows they are getting buried at the same place her grandparents did. Dean notice Raven is holding him tightly by right brachioradialis. He wonders if it was because of all the people. Her dad was one of the best cops of the State. While Her mom was a powerful business Woman. Randy was talking to John when he sees Raven putting a two roses on her parents' grave. John notice Randy was irradiate."Randy don't cause a scene." Randy reply I told her not to come. John reply you know she dealing with grief like you. "She better not do something stupid ." John shakes her head. Dean lets Raven had her space. He went with Roman and Seth. Roman whispers _are you and her getting to close?_ Seth looks confused. Roman ask the way she was holding you. Seth reply you are seeing things. Dean nodded. Raven is now talking to some of her friends. Dean notice she hates the people coming to her and saying their condolences. As everyone decides to leave Dean notice Raven went back to the grave.

Raven is now crying and glad no one is around. "I'm sorry for the pain I cause both you. Thank you for everything you gave me. I hope one day I can make you proud. She touches their grave site and looks down." Raven feels someone behind her.** "Let me have my moment."** Raven hears an old familiar voice say sure take your time. Raven heart skips. It was Bill. She doesn't turn around ."You know not to scream or .." Raven hears him touch his gun on the side. "So tell me when you are done? You are coming with me?"Dean notice Raven still hasn't made to the entrance of the Cemetery. Roman asks where is ? Seth looks at Dean. Roman asks did she run away again? Randy ease drops."What Raven ran away from you? When! " Dean ignores him and start walking back against the crowd. Randy and John try to remain calm.

Raven reply never I'm going with you ! She turns around sees him again. His black hair and is now grey. Bill looks like life has been rough with him . Raven knows he smell like alcohol ."You think you have a choice?" Raven takes a few steps back. Bill blue eyes connect with her light brown eyes. As Raven is about to run away. Bill grabs her by the back of her hair."You were always a runner!" Raven is in pain."You really think I was going to forgive you ?" Raven squeals as he tries to bring her body closed to him."Don't fight it !" Raven hates his hand are touching her again. "You are going with me or I will gladly kill you." Raven feels his gun touching her neck. Bill has a big smile on his face."Fine ._. I will go with you , but drop your gun."_ Bill tells her no I know what you are thinking .I'm going to make you remember our good times. Bill lets her go and push her on the ground. Raven feels him to touch her right ankle and she tries to move away. Bill chuckled and pulls her down. Raven scream as Bill is now top of her. He tries to touch her face. Raven is yelling him to let her go. "**SHHHH !**" She feels his hand try to go under her dress and he tries to rip her underwear. As he rips it almost of her . Raven decides to knee him in the guts. Bill is surprise and she pushes him off her. Raven starts to run away from him .

As she looks back and keeps running. Raven bumps into Dean. In her mind Bill catches up to her. Raven falls back on her butt. Dean notice now she is tears and her dress is ripped ."Raven what happen?" Raven looks at him with a shameful look. He goes on his knees and tries to touch her. Raven flinches and closes her eyes."Hey it's me Dean what happen?" Raven can't speak . Dean is now getting worried. As he touches her again. Raven just hug him and John see it Raven on the floor and Dean on his knees. Randy asks what happen? Raven is now crying. John asks is he here? Raven nodded."**He came back .."**

**Review are highly appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10 : taking care

Randy ask Bill is here ? Raven replies I shouldn't have come you were right. Dean looks at John ."Stay with her and We are going to try to find him. Dean tells Raven to walk with him . Raven shakes her head."All right then I'm going to carried you." Raven tries to walk but her legs gave out on her. Dean grabs her and picks her up. Her hands slightly on his neck. She jumps when he feels his hands touch her legs.

Seth and Roman made sure everyone got out as the rest of the cops closed the area. They saw Dean was carrying Raven. Seth opens the back door of his police car. Dean puts Raven in the back seat. Roman tells him John told them they had to go. Seth notice Raven is holding tightly to Dean_. "Raven you are safe now we are taking you to Dean's house."_ Raven doesn't reply . Seth start the car. Roman closed the back door. Dean notice Raven wouldn't look at him. " Raven look at me."Dean slightly touch her face. "Did he hurt you?" Raven didn't reply. She starts crying again._ "My parents are dead because of me !"_ Dean shakes his head."No don't say that ." Raven reply he came back for me.** This is all my fault! "No don't say that none of this is your fault."** Raven looks at Dean. He pulls her for a hug. Dean rubs her back as he tries to calm down.

Dean whisper we are home.. Raven come on. Seth opens the car and Dean slowly gets out of the car with Raven. Roman opens the door for them .Dean takes Raven to his room. Seth and Roman stay in the living room. Raven goes to his bed and grabs his pillow. Raven laid down. Dean ask Raven did he .. ? Raven shakes her head. " but your dress ..." Raven reply he just .. Dean notice she bite her lip. "I will be right back." Dean goes to his room and gets her clothes. "Raven you can change into something else." Raven takes the clothes and Dean turns around. Her hands are shaking and she can't unzip her dress."Can you help me?" Dean turns back around and unzips her dress. Raven waits for him to turn around .Raven puts a loose blouse and she pulls her dress down. Raven hate it that her underwear was rip. She puts her shorts on . Raven wraps her dress and underwear. Dean gave her bag and took it away.

"I will be right back ." Seth and Roman grab the bag Dean gave them. They left after John call them. Dean locks the door and see Raven back on his bed."Can I join you?" Raven nodded. Dean laid on the bed with her. She went on his chest. Dean smiles and kiss her forehead."Can I ask you for a favor?" Dean ask What do you want? Raven stood quietly. "Can you show me how it's make love?" Dean raise his eyebrows. Raven looks at him. "I don't think that's a good idea ." Raven reply why not? "Because I'm taking care of you ." Raven reply Dean I want to make love and not feel dirty about it. Dean shakes his head."Raven you are not thinking straight." Raven looks at him and goes for a tender kiss. Dean kiss her back. Raven smiles and kiss him more passionately.

Dean feels as she touch his chest and tries to unbutton his shirt. "Raven .." Dean looks at her with a serious look. Raven smiles at him. He takes his shirt off and kiss her lips one more time. Raven moans as he kiss her neck tenderly. Dean work his way down to collarbone and breast."Raven are you sure about this?" Raven nodded as Dean looks at her. She takes her blouse off. Dean waits for her laid down . He kiss her lips one more time and goes back to her neck. Raven closes her eyes and lets Dean kiss all her body."Open your eyes .." Raven listen as see Dean pulls her sweatpants off . She smiles at him and Dean pulls away. She looks at him as he takes his pants and boxers off. Raven looks at his eyes and he slowly gets on top off her. He touches her face tenderly."Are you ready?"

Raven nodded and he kiss her. Raven feels as Dean touch her clit with his thumb. He grabs his penis and touch her wet folds. Dean did this for a few times and teasing her clit. Dean slowly went inside of her. Raven looks at him. "I'm hurting you ?" Raven shakes her head. Dean smiles and slowly moves his hips. Dean touches her face and kiss her. He heard her moan as he slowly increase his thrust. Raven decides to move her hips with his. Dean moans back at her. Raven smiles at him before he buried his face on her neck. Raven closes her eyes and feels a electricity running from all her body. Dean looks up to see her biting her lip."Let it out .." Dean is about to kiss her when a loud whimper escape her mouth . Dean kiss her and moves his hips faster. Raven touches his face and hears his breath increased. As she pull him for a kiss without thinking Dean grabs her hands and pin her down . He bite his lips and start to to cum uncotroabble .Raven looks at him in shock as he was holding hands with her.

_Reviews are highly appreciated :)_


End file.
